Men meow
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: -Gray and Natsu are forced to go on a mission by themselves together, they end up at a familiar guild, Natsu drinks "tea" and now everyone in the guild wants to cuddle and pet him!- Trust me story better then summary I worked hard so you better like it D: Warning: Boy x boy, lemon, slight OOC sorry :l -Gray x Neko!Natsu-


Here is the long awaited Gray x Natsu! You don't understand how many times I had to rewrite this story ahaha but all is good!

Warning: Lemon, boy x boy, slight OOC sorry D:

Disclaimer: I dun own Fairy Tail nor do I own the characters *Pouts*

Summary: Should of already read it ;D

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Alright gang!" Yells the enthusiastic dragon slayer holding up a color full and lightly scented flyer.

"Here's our next mission! Mirajane gave it to me!"

"Oh we already heard about it Natsu" Claimed Lucy rolling her eyes and smiling at her friends excitement.

"Than what are you waiting for?! Let's go!" He grabs Lucy and Erza's hands as he runs towards the door.

He stops when he sees Gray blocking the way

"Hey! Move ou-"

"Hold your horses flame for brains. Lucy and Erza aren't in on this mission"

Erza especially didn't want to go.

"Waah?!" He gawks at the ice mage. Dropping the two from his grasp.

"Yeah Natsu, this mission's for you and Gray." Lucy gets up from the ground and wipes her skirt.

She suddenly finds herself being pushed back on the ground.

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama too!" She demands, shoving pass the group and the cause of Lucy's fall.

Lucy grumbles something showing her intolerance and glares up at the water mage.

"Juvia you can't go, Mirajane specially picked this mission for the 2 because, if Natsu read the mission, they only want men to help."

Happy, over hearing the men part, glides himself towards Natsu.

"_Except_ Happy…" Erza said firmly glaring at the flying cat.

"… Aye, sir…" He flutters away sadly back to the table.

"Do you guys really think we'll even survive the trip there together?!" They all look at each other with doubt.

"Well, this is a good time for the two of you to bond!" They all turn their heads to see Mirajane smiling sweetly but they all knew what was beyond her smiles.

"Like hell I'm going to "bond" with that damn stripper!" He fumed waving his arms foolishly in the air.

Said "stripper" was keeping his cool because he knew that the gang was only trying to help him and his "Issue" He was going through.

There was a real reason behind the mission. He wanted to get his feelings and priorities straight with the fire mage. He knew they have a lot of good history but because they're opposites, they just automatically fight.

Mirajane saw the mission as a chance for the 2 boys to work things out.

"Natsu come on, we're going to miss our train." He sighed and then stared at the fairy tail member only to be a little, just a little surprised by his expression.

Natsu's face paled immediately at the thought of being in motion.

"T-t-tr-train you say?" Turning towards the raven-haired man with dread in his voice.

They all stared at Natsu knowing it would be hard to get the man to the train in time and felt sorry for Gray 'cause he would have to deal with a vomiting Natsu.

"Erza, will you do the honor and I'll carry him?" He asked pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head lightly.

Erza gave a pleasant grin and walked up to the fire mage. She cracked all her knuckles and had a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"My pleasure!" She exclaims.

Natsu's eyes widen at the realization of what Gray had said.

"W-what!? you don't nee-"

**_Punch_**

Everything went black.

**_xxx_**

The world around him felt as though it was moving back and forth. He felt his eye lids attempt to open but only to fail. He tried again this time succeeding and trying to recognize his surrounding.

He felt a horrid pounding in his head. 'Damn it Erza.'

He realized he was lying down when he saw the ceiling when his eyes opened. He moved his black eyes left to right. To his left he saw nothing but a dull patterned seat cushion. Then he looked to his right to see a sleeping ice mage sitting on the same patterned seat opposite to him.

He got up slowly for a better look around until he felt his stomach churn. His face turned a horrible shade of green. The rose-haired man groaned loudly and went straight to the window.

"Bleehh!" He hurled himself over the window; he then lazily set his head on the window rim, waiting for his stomach to turn on him again.

He hears a light chuckle and turns his head.

"I see you're awake." He says grinning to himself.

Natsu glares in response.

"Well, I see you're awake to- Oh god!" He gages on his words and turns his head to hurl out the contents from his stomach.

"Well, I woke up to the most _beautiful_ sounds of you _throwing up_…" He announced sarcastically with a nonchalant expression.

"Sh-shut up, you… you…ugh" He starts to feel his head spin. The train suddenly shakes and sends Natsu flying in Gray's direction.

He felt his bottom get cold and he looked to his right to see Gray's face only centimeters away.

Gray observed as Natsu's face went from a deep red to an unpleasant green in a matter of seconds.

He leaped from the ice mage's lap and went straight back to his routine of emptying his stomach.

'Interesting…' Gray thought to what previously happened only a minute ago.

They reached their destination and walked on foot for the rest of the way.

"Ne! Gray I'm hungry." He whined kicking up dirt cloud as they walked down a dirt road.

"I expect you would be after puking for an hour straight then just making gagging noises for another half hour." Rolling his eyes at the fire mage.

"Yeah!?… well, whatever." He started walking faster trying to get to there destination, they were to go to so he could find something to eat. He also wanted to try to control his temper because he knew the guild really wanted him to get along with the "stripper."

That reminded him. He looked back to see the ice mage wasn't wearing his shirt showing off abs and his fairy tail tattoo and his pants seemed to be missing as well. He blushed lightly at the sight. He was well aware that lately he got a strange tingling feeling throughout his body when he saw the man's body and it always made his heart do a little flip.

"Eh hem, G-Gray your… clothes."

The man jumped at the realization and looked around frantically for his clothes. Natsu gave a slight giggle… 'Wait g-giggle?! No, no… it was a, uhm series of manly laughs… yeah that's what it was' He kept walking lost in thought and left Gray to his search.

They reached the place in only 30min. It would've taken 20 but Gray had to retrace his steps to find his clothes.

They stopped in front of a familiar guild and looked at each other. "Blue Pegasus…" They both sighed in unison.

They walked up to the guild door only for it to open slowly before they even touched it. Tons of flowers and sparkles filled the room and they saw the usual Trimens standing in a unique charming pose.

Ichiya was standing in front of the group on one knee and his arms crossed in an X with little bottles of perfumes in each hand.

"Welcome!" They all yelled and Ichiya saying his signature "Men" at the end.

Gray and Natsu were about to walk out when they felt Ren and Hibiki take them by their shoulders and guided them to a nearby couch.

"Leaving so soon?" Ren asked placing them on the couch, glaring at them slightly, mentally declaring them his love rivals as usual and Eve walked over to pour them tea and set plates of finger foods.

"But you just got here" announced Hibiki giving his signature wink and then taking his place with the rest of the Trimens.

Gray shivered in disgust, as he wasn't very fond of the guild because they were so creepy to him. He glanced over at Natsu who was already indulging himself in the snacks and chugging down both his and the ice mages drinks.

"I'm glade you men could make it!" Ichiya did a strange pose with every word still holding the 2 perfume bottles in his hands, which seemed to be empty…

"Why did you want us here?" Gray asked annoyed and shirtless.

"Well men, I wanted to tryout my new perfumes I have conducted. I was inspired by my handsome counterpart Nichiya."

Said cat flew in on cue, landing next to the leader of the Trimens and they did a matching pose and uttered men in unison.

The Trimens clapped in supposed astonishment at the act, oh'ing and aw'ing as the two men kept switching up bizarre poses.

Gray sighed and looked over at the now fully satisfied fire mage who was clapping with them in excitement.

'I swear I'm surrounded by dolts.' He thought to himself.

"So you want us here to be your guinea pigs?" The ice mage asked as they stopped their little show.

"Well you men are already my guinea pigs!" He exclaimed wiggling the empty containers in his hands.

"You both drank the tea so the perfumes should take effect soon hope-" His sentence was cut off.

"Wait, wait. You put your perfumes into the teas!?" Gray stood up and glared at them all in pure turmoil.

"Well I hope you "men" know I didn't take part in your sick experiment because I didn't even drink the tea." Gray snorted at his accomplishment of not getting himself involved.

"Uh, Gray… I-I kind of drank both ours." Natsu pointed to the two empty cups and portrayed a dreaded look.

"Oh my." Said the perfume wielding mage.

"Don't know what'll happen if you took 2 full dosages of that…"

With that said Natsu dropped to the floor holding onto his stomach and started groaning.

"Natsu!" Gray was now panicking. He didn't know what to do because he didn't know what they put in his drink.

He stormed over to Ichiya only to be stopped by a wall of Trimens in their glamorous fighting pose.

"What the hell did you give him!?" Growled the ice mage.

"Like I said I was inspired by my counterpart and was thinking how fun it would be to be just like him… appearance wise…Men." He had a bead of sweat go down the side of his face. Gray was about to charge through the wall of men until they all heard a low groan coming from behind the table.

"Ow… well that didn't last long. I feel completely fine now." They all gasped when they saw a head full of pink hair rise up, only to see his head was a companied by a pair of pink ears.

Natsu looked back at their surprised faces about to question them until he felt something furry wipe across his face. He furrowed his brows and stared at the foreign object that seemed to whip back and forth in front of him.

His eyes grew wide and he gripped tightly at the object waving at him only to scream in pain. His hand still gripped on it, he followed the long pink thing and found its source. 'A-a tail? And i-it's mine!?'

He felt the top of his head with a trembling free hand and felt 2 twitching ears and he froze.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL-Ow!?" As he spoke he felt a pair of sharp teeth accidentally bit his tongue and he rubbed his injured tongue along the top and bottom row of teeth to find 2 pairs of enlarged canines.

"What the hell did you do to me!? I'm a freakin' cat!" He exclaimed waving his fire-engulfed hands at the group.

They all stared at the furious mage holding back their laughter's. Gray couldn't control his that was bubbling from his throat and set it free.

He fell to the floor laughing and rolling, as he couldn't stop himself. He heard the fire mage hiss. 'He even sounds like a cat!'

The warning Natsu gave only made the ice mage laugh harder.

"Hahahaha! I am so glad I didn't drink that tea! Haha…ha…hahaha" He tried to keep his laughter under control but he failed miserably.

After about 5 minutes of laughter he finally calmed down.

"D-do you guys have anything to reverse this?" Natsu asked desperately, his ears folding down unconsciously.

"Nope! Well I have all sorts of perfumes that last certain amounts of time." Ichiya explained this time in a pose with his chin in the space of his pointer finger and thumb.

"The longest I got is about 2-3 days… but since you drank both dosages it could last a week… maybe… I think you'd have to stay here and we'll monit-"

"No!" Gray got up off the ground and grabbed Natsu by the arm heading towards the door.

"We are not staying here another minute! We'll just go back to our guild, to the master and he'll know what to do."

Before anyone could say another word Gray and Natsu left with the slam of the door and headed back to the guild.

Ichiya stood there knowing he's going to have to find away to have them tell him the result of the perfume and see if it is a success or not.

"Men" He muttered to himself.

**_xxx_**

"Aw! Natsu!"

"You look so adorable"

"Look his ears twitched, aww!"

All the girls in the guild were surrounding the now half cat fire mage admiring his appearance. He gave them warning hisses and bared his teeth but they only found it even more adorable.

Gray sat at a table in the back of the guild annoyed, as the women touched his Natsu and he didn't even get a chance to do anything at all during the mission, he waited for the master to return as he went to go look for facts and books about the incident at hand.

When he came back he saw the master was carrying nothing and he frowned.

"Nothing, huh?" He asked pouting. The master nodded in return and placed himself at the table.

"Looks like we're just going to have to wait this one out and see what happens. If what Ichiya said was true and you had to wait at least a week, than wait. You'll also have to keep an eye on him" He dismissed Gray and the ice mage went back to the group of women.

When he passed through he witnessed a purring Natsu on Mirajane's lap. She was scratching behind the younger man's ear and they all squealed at how the young fire mage responded.

"Natsu be a man! Men don't purr!" Elfman exclaimed over the group of women. He was clearly ignored and just walked away all sad because he wanted to pet Natsu too but didn't show it because men don't show any weakness.

"Well he certainly has the characteristics of a cat. They always purr when they feel good," Mirajane concluded. She had "some" knowledge on cats, obviously trying not to brag, and knew what they favored and disliked.

"Natsu come on I'm taking you to my house." The fire mage groaned when he felt the hand leave his ears and he opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, looking at the other.

"Why?" He whined. He flipped over on his back on Mirajane's lap and stared at her with his ears folded back and tail whipping around cutely. Mirajane melted at the sight and rubbed his stomach, Natsu continued his purring.

'Well seems he already learned how to manipulate the women' Gray thought as he shook his head at the shameless scene of the dragon slayer.

He grabbed the fire mage off her lap and threw him over his shoulder. The woman groaned in protest and Natsu was clawing at his back.

"Put me down you ice block!" Gray only grunted in frustration as the pink tail whipped at his face and carried Natsu to his place so he could watch over him.

**_xxx_**

Once they got to Gray's house Natsu immediately became nosy and snooped around as it was his first time at the ice mage's house. After a few hours Gray asked Natsu questions about his condition and he replied he felt fine.

After 2 days it seemed nothing had changed. The ears and tail were still visible yet Natsu seemed to being getting more restless everyday. When Gray would ask, "are you ok" he'd only say "I'm fine… it's nothing," then hide for the rest of the day from him.

Gray one day decided to talk to Mirajane about his behavior and she just threw massive amounts of fact at him. Such as:

"He's probably feeling threatened, when cats feel threatened that get defensive and keep there distances."

"Or maybe he's not comfortable with his surroundings and he's feeling stressed or depressed. Animals feel stressed out too you know!"

"It's also possible he's in heat. It is around mating season so it's the worst time that he got turned into a cat. But we don't know if he has the full characteristics of a cat, since this hasn't happened before, we don't know how far the perfume imbedded the cat gene in him."

"It could also be nothing Gray and your just worrying too much. Why don't you go out and buy some cat toys or something and experiment!? I'll come over and-"

Gray cut her off at the thought of her coming over and taking Natsu attention away from him. He did as she said and bought a few cat toys. He felt ridiculous and embarrassed. When he got home he found that Natsu wasn't in his usual spot where he napped whenever he got home.

"Natsu!?" He yelled through his house. When he heard no response he quickly searched the kitchen the bathroom and the guest room he let Natsu borrow and found nothing.

He dashed by his bedroom and skid to a halt when he heard faint noises come from his room.

'What's he doing in there?'

He opened the door and he choked on a gasp at the sight in front of him.

Natsu was on his bed wearing nothing but a towel, he was facing away from Gray on his stomach with his ass in the air. You could clearly hear the pants and moans come from the fire mage and his tail was in the air twitching, lifting the towel and exposing Natsu's well-toned ass.

He lifted his head and shifted his body to look at the door and stared back at Gray with lust filled eyes.

"G-Gray" Natsu breathed out. He bit back a moan and let his head hit the bed while still gazing at the ice mage.

"Uh, Natsu w-what happened?" Gray felt his pants start to tighten but he knew he had to keep it under control in front of the other.

"I-I don't know… Hah… I wanted to take, ngh… a shower. I r-ran out of soap in mine so I went to y-yours." He tried to explain but was finding it hard as his body heated up even faster since Gray was there.

"W-when I walked in here for some..Mnn… reason the overwhelming scent of yours m-made my body grow weak and I couldn't help but get drawn to your bed. Gray you smell so good." With that said Natsu rubbed his head against the sheets with a low rumble coming from his throat.

With whatever sanity Gray had left he walked up to the heated dragon slayer. He placed a hand on his back and instantly Natsu arched his back, clawed at the sheets and gave a throaty moan before having his head fall back down.

His body trembled lightly as he looked into the ice mage's eyes and gave him a pleaded look.

"G-Gray… Nyaaah… touch me more," he forced his weakened body to the ice mage rubbing his head into the hovering hand and then pulling back to lick it giving an erotic purr.

Gray lost his grip on his sanity and grabbed onto Natsu's face pulling him in for a long passionate kiss. Natsu conjured up yet another purr, wrapped his arms around Gray and pulled him onto the bed letting him fall on top of him.

Gray ripped the towel off the man and tossing it somewhere in the room. He nibbled on the bottom of Natsu's lip causing him to give a light gasp and took the moment to wiggle his tongue into the heated cavern.

Natsu mewled into the kiss his ears and tail twitching frantically as he gripped into the raven-colored hair. He moaned into the kiss as the ice mage ground into his erection and started twisting and twirling his hardened nipple.

"Haahn, Gray!" He released from the kiss and tossed his head back as he thrusted his hips upward to match Gray's.

Gray stumbled with his clothes trying to take them off as he was pleasuring his teammate. Once he got off his shirt and his pants, he was left in his boxers. He went straight for Natsu's neck, nibbling and sucking, leaving visible red marks.

"Mmm," Natsu squirmed underneath the feeling. As Gray worked on his neck he saw the ice mage has yet to release his own member. He let go of the grip in the raven's hair and went to hook his fingers under the boxers bringing them down.

Gray hissed as the air hit his throbbing manhood and continued kissing down Natsu's neck down to his chest before sitting up right in between his legs.

Their lengths rubbed against each other lightly at the sudden movement and caused both mages to grind their hips a bit as they wanted more friction.

Gray gazed down upon the fully exposed Natsu. His hair was tousled, his ears twitched as well as his leaking member and he was panting heavily feeling shivers go down his spine as the man above him stared at him.

The ice mage wanted to take Natsu right than and there but he knew he had to prepare him first. He got up and went to his bathroom, leaving a horny Natsu on the bed, to get a bottle of lotion… that he used for his elbows of course… and went back to the bed.

Natsu watched dazedly as Gray put a hefty amount on his hands. He was then flipped over onto his stomach giving a warning growl before he felt something cold rub against his entrance.

"G-Gray…" He looked behind his shoulder with desired eyes making Gray shudder.

"It's ok Natsu. Just be a good kitten as I prepare you~." Natsu was about to snarl back at the "kitten" part but quivered as he felt his hole being penetrated.

Gray watched as Natsu's ears folded back and he placed his head onto the sheets. He gave an experimental thrust and rubbed the inside of the fire mage's walls.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, being patient so his teammate could get used to it.

The dragon slayer shook his head 'no' on the sheet and signaled Gray to continue.

The ice mage decided it was ok to add another finger once Natsu was relaxed and felt the walls tighten instantly. By now Natsu wasn't hard anymore but he wanted to do this.

"Calm down Natsu, You need to relax."

"I'm…trying" He whined. Gray was thinking about backing out when he sensed Natsu trembling beneath him. He thrusted his fingers in an 'in and out' motion feeling the man slowly loosen up.

"Should I put in another finger?" He asked the dragon slayer.

"Well… Hah… of course, I-idiot. You're big. T-two fingers isn't enough… Ngh." He buried his face into the sheets more after he spoke embarrassed at what he said.

Gray shrugged and placed another finger in this time feeling Natsu wince and tense up.

The ice mage leaned forward and kissed behind Natsu's ear. He remembered how Natsu was sensitive behind his ear and started licking and nibbling on it, distracting the man.

Natsu's eyes flew open and he shivered as the sensation spread through his body.

"Ahh…" He gave a breathy moan and felt his member reawaken. Gray smiled at the reaction and let go as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of him.

'Damn tail!' Gray was starting to get irritated at the swishing tail before him and with his free hand gripped it at the base.

The walls around his fingers trembled and tightened. He heard a cry come from the dragon slayer and paused his movements.

"Aahhn! G-Gray don't grip it so roughly, mmm, I-it's sensitive." Natsu bit his lip as he looked at the raven-haired man.

Gray stared at him speechless then stared at the tail in his hand. Things clicked in place.

"Oh? Your tail's sensitive is it~?" He purred into Natsu ear feeling him quiver and nod, and then roughly sliding his hand up and down the base earning a pleasured cry from the man.

He worked his pumps in time with his thrusting fingers and found his erection getting painful as he listened to the fire mages wanton cries of ecstasy.

Natsu was shamelessly pushing back into the fingers meeting each thrust as he moaned and hissed in pleasure.

Natsu suddenly felt something get hit inside him and his body shook tremendously, feeling his eyes roll back, and he tossed his head as he screamed.

He came hard onto the sheets, his body trying to cave in on itself but Gray held him up with his hand. He gripped the sheets tightly as the fingers pulled out of him and Gray positioned himself at his entrance.

The ice mage gave one swift thrust engulfing his member in an immense heat all the way to the hilt. He groaned as he finally got the sensation he needed. He paused, as he didn't see Natsu move, he only heard heavy pants and felt him tremble.

He moved to the side to see the fire mage's face.

"Natsu are you o-"

"Nya! F-fuuck, Gray d-don't move!" He half moaned and screamed at the man in him. He felt himself slipping from reality as when Gray thrusted in he rested exactly right on his prostate.

Gray questioned his yelling at him and gave a testing thrust. He pulled out, ignoring the pink-haired man's warning growl, all the way to the tip, and then slamming back in earning a lewd moan from the man beneath him.

He was able to hit Natsu's prostate dead on that made him quake and scream in pure ecstasy.

"Aaahn! Mmmn, yeeess~! Gray h-harder!, Nya~" Natsu was starting to lose it. He couldn't stop his body from betraying him and kept begging for more as Gray mercilessly pummeled him into the bed.

Gray chuckled at the reaction he got and kept his brutal pace into him.

"Natsu…mmm… your body is so lewd. When ever I pull out it keeps sucking me back in." He smirked as he heard Natsu moan into the sheets.

"G-Gray, nnn…aaahn… Your s-such a-aaah~ pervert!" He didn't want to admit it but Gray talking dirty turned him on even more.

Gray decided to grab on Natsu's tail rubbing it in sync with his thrusts in order to hear more enticing cries from the fire mage.

Natsu's ears perked and he clawed the mattress as he felt the additional sensual feeling.

Gray decided to switch up their positions. He pulled Natsu up onto his lap with his back against his chest. He lifted his legs and spread them wide showing Natsu's trembling member.

Natsu instantly tried to cover himself up but got scowled by Gray.

"Can you see how… haah… deep I'm inside you, Natsu?" Gray was aware of the fire mage's pleasured tremor and told him to hold his own legs up. Natsu did as he was told and Gray planted his hands onto his hips gripping them firmly.

He lifted Natsu up and pulled out. He then slammed him down onto his member plunging deep into the other male as he snapped his hips up meeting half way. Natsu threw his head back onto Gray's shoulder, giving an arousing cry that traveled straight to the ice mage's groin.

He continued his harsh punishments to the dragon slayers prostate, listening to him scream and shout his name. He nibbled once again on Natsu's neck.

Natsu's vision kept blurring whenever Gray smashed into the bundle of nerves that got him closer to the edge.

Suddenly without warning Natsu clawed at Gray's arms moaning and… meowing. Gray was a bit thrown off guard by the meows but he soon found them provocative and inviting, pulling him closer to his own climax.

The dragon slayer knew his orgasm was approaching and started chanting the ice mage's name.

"Ahhhh! Ahn, Gray! oooh~ Nya! Gray! Mnnn" Gray took the chanting of his name as a sign of Natsu getting close. He repeatedly kissed his lover's cheek beckoning him to kiss him. Natsu took the hint in his moment of daze and took Gray's lips and they proceeded with an intense tongue battle.

Gray gave a few more violent plunges into the fire mage's prostate before feeling the walls tighten extremely around his member.

He watched as Natsu's body trembled and convulsed against him. His orgasm over powering his body as he screamed his lover's name once more.

Gray followed right after, feeling waves of pleasure hit him as well. He gave one last thrust before he released deep inside the fire mage.

He did a few more thrusts in Natsu, as well as pumping the dragon slayers member riding out both their orgasms before pulling out.

Natsu fell onto the bed with Gray falling right next time him. They slowly climbed down from there high and the room grew silent with only faint sounds of breathing.

Gray mentally face palmed himself and turned over to a pouting Natsu.

They stared at each other for a second, and then Natsu folded his ears back and tore his gaze away.

"I-I… I know you only did this because I was in heat… if you'd like… we could for-"

"That's not it Natsu… not even close…" Gray sat up, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wanted to do this… always have… I knew that before we did this I should've told you my feeling for you and waited to see if you felt the same."

Natsu gave a low growl then bite the ice mages arm causing him to retreat his arm rubbing the bitten area and glaring back at a cuddling Natsu wrapped around his waist pouting.

"I-Idiot… why didn't you just say so… I like you too." He rubbed his head into Gray's side and gray twitched at the tickling sensation.

He smiled sweetly down at his new lover and lied back down to pull him close. They shared one last passionate kiss before Gray whispered a heartfelt "I love you" and Natsu nuzzled on his chest with a light blush whispering the same words back.

They drifted off to sleep with the room filled with a soft purr as Gray lightly scratched behind his lover's ear.

* * *

_MH: Aw, a happy ending._

_Natsu: Yeah, yeah but uhm... WHY THE HELL AM I STILL A CAT!?_

_MH: Uhh... I dunno!? I don't write the stories here!_

_Natsu: Yes you do! Now turn me back!_ _*Flame on!*_

_Gray: *wraps arms around Natsu* Aw, but I like you like this._

_Natsu: *Flames go poof* *blush* Well... maybe I can stay like this... for a little while longer... MAYBE!_

_Gray: Yay! *Smooches*_

_MH:... Uh... Review please! :D I would really like it and please I'd love requests because I'm out of inspiration and I'd love to try new scenes, plots and maybe even characters :) Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Ichiya: Men..._


End file.
